1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a whirlpool bathtub with fixtures for producing jets of water and/or air, which can be delivered to the tub interior at a plurality of points on the tub wall, wherein each of these points is assigned an individual, drivable fixture for producing a jet of water and/or air; the fixture is attached to or built into the tub wall, is acted upon by driving energy from outside the tub, and has a fin that can be set into rotary motion or a propeller that can be set into rotary motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A whirlpool system of this type is taught by German Patent Document A 22 09 507. In this known whirlpool system, the fixtures for producing jets of water and/or air are built into the wall of a masonry basin and have a pump for aspirating water from the tub interior. This pump is a closed, compact component in which residual water remains in the pump housing after the pump has been shut off and water drained out of the tub; this residual water promotes the development of bacterial cultures. Therefore this whirlpool bathtub does not meet the hygienic requirements that such equipment is expected to meet.